


a peacocks's cries can't be heard in a void

by sadrien



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst?, ok, sure, that's what i'll go with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadrien/pseuds/sadrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a peacocks's cries can't be heard in a void

She calls out. No one answers. 

The brooch. This prison she is confined in. 

She sobs, she screams. There is still no answer. 

Tears fall into the empty void of space. It's all just space. 

Just a speck of blue in a universe of black. 

She remembers the all-seeing eyes of her previout holder, bright emerald and knowledgable. 

The golden hair that was secured into a ponytail every time she had transformed to save her city. 

She remember's the brooch being ripped off of her shirt in the cold eyes of her holder's husband after a tragic death in a temple, the sobs of the little one with potential. 

So she weeped. 

But no one heard. 

And there was nothing.


End file.
